british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Think Tank (1995)
Think Tank was a quiz show that aired on Channel 4. Format Two teams of three took part. There were three "think tanks" (hence the name of the show) and each team was given their own side of each. To start the game, Hutton asked general knowledge questions for 90 seconds (30 seconds per tank), and each correct answer was worth 10 points for that team's side of the tank. Afterwards, the teams were shown six categories, and the team who was trailing in each tank chose which one they wanted for that tank (in case of a tie in that tank, the team with the lowest overall score chose the category). A question was then asked to gain control of the first tank. The first player to buzz in with the correct answer would then earn control of the tank. Hutton would then ask questions to each team member in turn on that category; each correct answer put 10 points in a pot, which the team could bank and add to the tank, or play on. If they were wrong, they were eliminated from the tank, and the next player in line would have to give a correct answer to stop or press on. If all three players were eliminated, the other team would have a chance to give the correct answer to the last question and add the points to their side of the tank; otherwise, the first team kept the points. Mickey would often say at this point “you have a think tank session available” which is just a fancy way of saying there was a chance to confer. Once all three tanks were played, they took an ad-break. At the start of Part Two, the trailing team in each tank (or the team with the lowest total score in case of a tie) would choose to either keep the category for each tank, or swap it with one of the other categories. After that, play proceeded as in Round 2, except correct answers were now worth 20 points. The first team to fill a tank to the maximum 100 points captured that tank. If by the end of the round there were unclaimed tanks, some more general knowledge questions were asked for 30 points, and when a team filled their side of a tank to 100 points, then they moved on to the next tank. The first team to capture two of the three tanks won the game and played the Final Think Tank Challenge The winning team was shown six categories to put in order of preference. There were 90 seconds on the clock and a statement was read out of which a part was wrong. The contestants took it in turns to answer and the idea was to correct the statement, having to get one right for the first category, two right for the second and so on. If they managed to get six right in the sixth and final category and complete the challenge, in time they won the star prize of a portable CD player. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Channel 4 Shows Category:1995 premieres Category:1995 endings